


a dying fire

by razzledazzle27



Series: kidge prompts that are supposed to be short [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Broken Promise, I Saw A Prompt And This Was Born, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, there's lowkey klance if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzledazzle27/pseuds/razzledazzle27
Summary: Promises are meant to be kept, and yet, somehow they always end up broken.





	a dying fire

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: a dying fire

Pidge stared at the dying fire in front of her. The tears were stinging her eyes over and over, telling her to give up, telling her to move on, telling her he wasn’t coming home. She was painfully aware of Allura and Lance sadly watching her from the threshold, both blinking back tears of their own. They all knew the risk of letting him go with the Blades, but it hurt nonetheless. To know Kolivan failed his promise to protect him, to know he wasn’t going to make it out alive, to know. 

Remembering the fact that he’d pulled Pidge aside made her choke on the tears. “ _ It’s not forever,”  _ he promised. “ _ I’ll come back to you.”  _ He’d hugged her tightly before leaving. She now felt his warmth a different, more brutal way, right in front of her. The fire dimmed slightly again, and she let a sob escape.  _ He promised. _

 

Pidge felt Allura’s hand on her shoulder, tears visible on her face and Pidge heard Lance’s dry heaves as he muttered a prayer under his breath, but it meant nothing to her. Nothing meant anything to her right now. 

 

Allura’s gasp of disbelief.

 

Lance’s choke of realisation.

 

Pidge’s scream of pain.

 

The fire had gone out. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao sorry


End file.
